The Blue Wind and the Purple Rose
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: It's been a year since Sonic and gang have been to Equestria, everything is peaceful until a familiar enemy from Equestria starts attacking both worlds and if that wasn't enough another foe joins the fray, will Sonic and Twilight's or anyone else's relationship with each other survive in this struggle to keep both worlds safe? Sequel to The Blue Blur and the Lavender Magician.
1. Prologue

It's been a year since Sonic and Twilight both met and went back to their own separate worlds despite them wanting to be together, and with Tails thinking he'll find a way back to the magical human world though hasn't made any progress with this since. Also, one of the days as Tails was working on his plane discovers a book in his bag that seemed to be glowing and discovered it was from Twilight. He immediately gave it to Sonic as he observed it and later figured out he can talk with Twilight as she was happy about this too.

As the days went by Sonic usually writes to her every time usually talking about his adventures and vice versa with Twilight as she was still having problems with her princess status but has been doing fine for the most part. Usually, they sometimes banter for a bit, and other times they'd tell jokes or flirt with each other.

At the moment Sonic has been doing his own thing like beating Eggman or just adventuring everywhere where he can, Tails has been doing well though he managed to move somewhere else to set up a workshop to try and get some attention to his inventions though he left the mirror at his original home and even left his keys to his original home to Sonic to keep it safe and he keeps in touch with him. Knuckles has been doing fine as well just staying on Angel Island and guarding the Master Emerald while getting occasionally getting visits from Rouge.

Shadow also has been normal for the most part as he's just been doing tasks for GUN and Silver decided to stay in the present since he wanted to explore more of our world before his time. Let's take a look at them, shall we?

* * *

SOMEWHERE

At a mountainous region, a guy has been climbing over a few rocks, he's wearing climbing gear and then got up to a certain rock and sat there, he removed his goggles as it's revealed to be Sonic. He sighed as he glances at the mountain range.

"Welp that's the second mountain range that I've climbed in the past week," He said as he takes out a book from his backpack. He wrote in his book the date and the name of the mountain, he puts it's away as he grabs a bottle of water and drinks it

"Man this has been kinda boring lately just getting through the same locations over and over." He said as he talked to himself. He then got up from the resting place and then starts to run off the side of the mountain.

Near his location, there was a figure standing there as he walked over and watches as Sonic runs through the field. He scowls as he then touches his chest and then grips it tightly.

"Finally…..I found you after so long…...my other me." He said quietly though as he was about to walk he was interrupted by a ringtone on his phone. He sighed as he looked into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answers it.

"Yes, what is it, honey?" He said as he listened to who was on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I'm still chasing him….no he doesn't know I'm right on his tail…..Yeah, I'll get to him, I'll tell you where to go after I confront him ok?...Alright, love ya, babe." He ends the call as he puts away the phone and he continues to run after him.

MEANWHILE

Inside a house of a suburbia there was a man watching someone repairing his computer, the person in question was a teen wearing overalls with brown gloves on his hand, and two yellow tails and had goggles on his eyes to protect his eyes when working.

"Ok….just connect the wire here, add it to the circuit board here annnnnd…... it's done!" He was speaking slowly as he finished the last of the adjustments and he gets away from the computer and then to the man.

"Alright, so it looks like your computer is now working fine, if it starts doing anything weird again then you can call me with this number. Also, I'll take cash as payment." He said as he then gave him the card which had his phone number. He thanked him as he then gave Tails the money for his services and then walks out of the house and he then felt was hungry.

"Man I'm hungry, I need to get something to eat, maybe I can meet up with Sonic later." He said as he walks through the sidewalk to go for a drink in a store.

* * *

LATER

On an island that is far out into the ocean, in the center of it was a shrine where it kept the giant green jewel that kept the entire island afloat, the Master Emerald. Near the giant emerald on the stairway stood there was Knuckles the guardian of said Emerald, he wore a red vest with an open on the top to show some of his chest and blue pants.

He sighed as he sat there watching the front of the shrine guarding the Emerald against anyone that dared to try and steal it. Unfortunately, his quiet and solitude was then interrupted as he heard the sound of flapping behind him.

"So…..your back again?" He said as he turned around and spotted a woman with white hair, black wings as she wore a black bodysuit with a heart near her near her large chest, and a belt with a heart for a buckle, and white gloves on.

"So how are you doing today Knuckles?" The batlike woman asked him as she walked around the emerald. He angrily sighed as turns around to see her.

"Hey batgirl, what are you doing here?" He gruffly said as she frowned.

"I'm just paying an old friend a visit, is that too bad?" She said trying smile towards the guardian to which he didn't take.

"No, it's just friends that tend to visit are usually good friends and not thieves." He corrected her sentence.

"Oh come on I'm an agent of GUN, I don't steal from others….unless they're from bad people in which case they deserve it." SHe defended her job as Knuckles then looked at her questioningly.

"Wait don't you have a job to do at GUN if you're working there?" He asked her as he wondered about that. "Well I'm on break and it took me a while to find your island since it moves a lot. And we don't really talk a lot sooooo." She held it until she got a little closer to Knuckles. "I thought maybe we can spend a little time together as- "

She talks to him as she then hears a ringtone coming from her pocket and sighed as she took it, she walked away and was talking to someone to which Knuckles couldn't hear as he could hear a bit of shouting. After a bit, she puts the phone back in her pocket as she walks up and looks at Knuckles.

"Sorry Red it seems I have a job to do from my boss, I'll have to sadly leave….so later then." She waves at him as flew away as he sighed a bit of relief as he looks back to guard the Master Emerald.

* * *

LATER

In a room somewhere in GUN headquarters a teen was starting his daily sparring as he was only wearing pants with a white shirt, Shadow got ready as his partner came through the door. His name was E-123 Omega was a big robot that had overly big shoulder pads that had the omega symbol, his hands were claw-like as they spun around. He walked in, stomping in as it shows his weight and then stood at the arena where Shadow was waiting.

"SHADOW. ARE YOU READY FOR OUR SPARRING SESSION?" He said out with his robotic voice droning out.

"Yes let's start." He said to him.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HOLD BACK OR SHOULD I GO ALL OUT?" He called out to him as he nodded and Omega understood that.

"OK THEN PREPARE YOURSELF." Omega's jet boosters kicked in as he rushed up to Shadow about to punch him but he managed to sidestep away from him. He then tried to deliver a punch to the robot but Omega managed to block it with his fist.

Shadow then delivered a kick onto his body though Omega takes advantage of this and grabs his arm and then flip him to the ground, though before Shadow hits the ground he teleports out of his reach and then kicks him away from the ring but then he jets out of the rebound and then he and Shadow started to clash around with shockwaves happening around the ring. He and Omega were clashing fist to fist as Shadow kept attacking and Omega kept blocking each one and vice versa.

A speaker shouted from the top of the ceiling. "Calling Shadow to the front office! Get in here now!" The speaker called out. Shadow stopped but Omega didn't as his punch went through and hit him in the face as he falls to the floor but manages to get his footing as Omega then has his entire body rotating.

"SUCCESS." He said out loud as Shadow was getting off the ground and to where his jacket was. "Peh I got distracted come on let's go Omega." He called out to him as Omega stopped spinning and followed Shadow to the office.

LATER SOMEWHERE ELSE

In a ruins somewhere in Mobius, was Silver as he was flying around and then coming down to the ground and then walk around the place looking at the place, he wore a grey jacket with a light blue undershirt with pants.

 _"Sigh, man this place feels calming when away from the cities."_ He thought to himself as he walks around the rocks of the ground. He enters the ruins as he wanted to research it as he used to be in the future and traveled there. He breathed in and out as he kept looking around with a flashlight in hand as he spotted the symbols on the wall.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." He said to himself as he then starts writing in his notebook about what could these mean then his mind starts to wonder something. "I wonder how everyone else is doing lately or if they're doing anything exciting right now?"

IN EQUESTRIA

Inside a treehouse, Twilight was inside there and she was braiding her lavender hair as she was looking in the mirror and sees herself in it.

 _"Well, another day as a princess…..even after a year as a princess and I still don't know what I'm supposed to do as one….I wish I can find out someday."_ She thought to herself as she looks over the things she's taking.

"Hey, Twilight!" A voice called out from the stairs. "Are you ready yet?" He asks her as she nods. "Yeah, I'm ready Spike just wait for me back down the tree!" She called out as she walks down the stairs as well while getting her things.

As the room stays quiet with no one around a figure appears out of nowhere and then looks around and then spotted a book from the shelf that the figure wanted. It picks it up and places her hand and a glow shines from the book as it then pops out another book that resembled the other one and places it back on the shelf, then teleports out of the room making it look like no one was there at all.

* * *

A/N

 **Alright so to be honest this entire chapter is just to show where all the Sonic characters are after the time-skip and I tried my best to get this right and I think I didn't do as well as I did but I hope you all enjoy it regardless and saw the hints that I dropped.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter..BYE BYE!**


	2. Preparations and Reunions

**Chapter 1: Preparations** **and Reunions**

She gets out of the tree house as she walks over a few steps from her house, she was greeted by a few people who were passing by. She then spots Spike as well as her friends over on the plaza as they were small talking with each other.

They were each wearing different outfits, Applejack was wearing a red vest with an orange skirt that had apples on it with skinny pants. Fluttershy wore a full body dress with a skirt and a belt with a butterfly as a buckle.

Rarity was wearing a blue dress which led down to her knee with shorts covering her bottom and had purple and white colored heels,

Rainbow Dash had on a shirt with a rainbow bolt on the middle and on a blue jacket, and wearing pants with rainbow bolts all over and wore sneakers.

Pinkie Pie had on an undershirt with her cutie mark on the middle with a three-layer skirt also wearing skinny pants.

"Hey, Twilight it's really good to see ya!" Pinkie called out to her and hugged her. "Heh thank you, Pinkie." She struggled to say as she was crushed by Pinkie's strong embrace. She managed to get out of it and get with the rest of the girls as they were giggling from the scene before them.

"Sooooo how are you girls doing?" She asked her to try and see what her friends have been doing lately. Rainbow Dash stepped up as she was smirking.

"Well if you want to know Twilight, it looks like I'm getting into the Wonderbolt reserves after I've been on training camp for a few months now." She then flew up as was doing loops in the sky. "And I gotta say I'm liking my chances so far!" She said as she kept making loops as a sign of happiness.

"And I've been getting a lot of clothes orders recently since it's that time of the season and...wait I just forgot I needed to get this order ready for tomorrow I'll see you all later...good luck on your meeting Twilight!" She called out as she ran back to her carousel house to get to her work. It felt awkward with everyone until Pinkie speaks up.

"Gee Twi, you know it feels like a year since we've seen Shads and the others and it kinda feels like nothing has changed." She said as everyone nodded.

"Hmmm now that ya mention it, it does kinda feel like nothing here." Applejack said as she took off her hat and scratches her hair. With everyone also thinking that there haven't been any problems in Equestria since Sonic and his friends came and since Sunset was now in Princess Celestia's care.

As they were thinking about this thought a carriage comes by with some pegasus pulling it and two guards in armor come out of it to greet the Princess.

"Princess Twilight you are needed now at the castle." One of them said to her as Twilight and Spike got up from their seats and went up to the carriage.

"Alright guys we need to go now, I'll see you all later." She said as she waved over to them as she got into the carriage and then they got the pegasus to fly off as the rest of the girls then sat there awkwardly after Twilight left until one of them spoke up.

"Well, I guess I gotta go back to work at the farm," AJ said as she walks away with her putting her hat on, then Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I'm gonna go take Fluttershy back to help me with my training for the Equestria games." She said as Fluttershy did a double take to what she said. "Wait for what?" She said questioningly as Rainbow then took her hand they flew away with Fluttershy trying to resist but couldn't get out of her grip.

And Pinkie just looks around as no one was there as she frowns. "Well...I guess I'll go back to baking stuff. Maybe something exciting will happen later." She just walks away skipping in her jump, though as she does a man steps out from one of the alleyways as he saw the girls going their separate directions.

"Hmm so I wonder what she's up too, I should probably pay a visit to Celest since we really haven't seen each other for a while." He says as he grins while twirling his cane with one hand and snaps his fingers as he teleports away.

* * *

 **LATER WITH TWILIGHT**

They reach Canterlot castle as the pegasus land on the grounds and the carriage gets down to the castle grounds and both Twilight and Spike get out and go to the two guards. "Thank you for your help getting us here." She said to both of the guards thanking them.

"You're welcome Princess Twilight." They both said as they bow down to her as Twilight still felt a bit awkward about them calling her princess but she and Spike continue out to the insides of the castle.

As they were walking inside the castle and were greeting with other guards as they saluted to her. As she and Spike then continued onward as they then get to the waiting room and they spot two other familiar faces. It was Princess Cadence and Shining Armour as they were there waiting on the seats.

"Auntie Cadence!" Twilight yelled out as she noticed her. "Twilight!" She spoke out as they then got together as they did their little dance.

 **"Sunshine, sunshine, Ladybugs awake, Clap your hooves, And do a little shake."**

After they did it Spike and Shining Armour chuckled a bit at that with Twilight sneering at the two.

"Yeah laugh it up you two." She said huffing a bit to herself to which Cadence chuckles at this. The two then go up to where they were and sat down on the seats.

"So how have you two been doing lately?" Twilight said asking both her aunt and brother on what they've been doing.

"Well it's been alright but nothing really exciting just the usual boring stuff day in and day out in royalty life." She said really casually to Twilight.

"Same with me only I've been just helping the guards with their combat training and myself included, but otherwise yeah nothing has been happening." He says to his sister.

"You two as well? I guess since peace has been too common in Equestria." She says as Spike nodded. "It's been pretty calm which is a bit odd since there should've been something happening," Spike said.

As they were talking a figure started to emerge from the side as she made her way towards the group.

"H-Hi there." The person said to them as Twilight and the others saw who it is and she jumped as she saw it was Sunset Shimmer as she was dressed in her normal clothes though it was missing the black jacket.

"Oh….hello there…..Sunset." She said as her expression dulled as she backed away as she remembered the memories from what happened last time, though Sunset then looked sad at Twilight.

"That's alright I get that from other people here in Canterlot." She said to Twilight as she lessened her glare as she looked a bit sympathetic towards her. "S-sorry about that it was just reflexes."

"It's ok Twilight." Sunset quickly said as she got onto a seat though everyone else was a bit hesitant considering what happened and the reputation she gathered.

"So….Sunet how have you been lately?" Twilight asked awkwardly to her trying to start a conversation with her. Sunset looked like she didn't want to talk but had to so she lowered her head as she twirled her hair.

"I've been doing fine just after a few months of rehabilitation I was then doing community service around Canterlot and relearning my old lessons from Princess Celestia." She said nervously to Twilight. "How are you doing with the princesses?"

"Well Celestia is trying to reconnect with me since I've been here and well her sister Luna hasn't spoke to me in a while considering well..because of what did to her sister, in fact I'm still being hated by other people in Canterlot which is why I stay here in that castle." She explained to Twilight everyone felt a bit awkward as the red-haired spoke that line.

"I mean I'm sure there's at least someone here who doesn't hate you?" Spike asked her though she looks at him with a serious expression which he can tell she was serious which got him some glances from Cadence and Shining for bringing that up.

"But other than that I'm doing alright here." She said which at least Twilight smiled that part. "Well, at least I'm glad that you're happy here at least," Twilight said feeling glad at this which at least had Sunset smiling a little bit before they could say anything else a voice echoed through the room.

"I'm so glad that you two are having a reunion." A voice echoed out from the room as swirling clouds came out and then once it cleared came out was Discord, a man with a small white beard on his chin, and had on a suit and tie while in his hand he had a cane that looked like a draconicus, which then he floats towards the two as he then hugs the both of them.

"It's such a joy to see two people that were once enemies are now friends." He says trying to sound prophetic though Twilight didn't buy that as she got out of Discord's hug and then leered at him.

"Why are you here Discord?" She questions the man as he stopped hugging Sunset and then teleported near to Twilight and then places his hand on her shoulder.

"Well it's just I missed you and it feels like a year since we've last seen each other, since that otherworldly exploration you and your friends to another wor-." He said smiling to Twilight to which Spike rose out of his seat.

"Your just here to cause mischief as usual since you're probably bored!" Spike called out at him to which Discord was silent about that.

"Well no I'm not." He said normally as he could but as Twilight was about to bring something else up a guard comes in through the doors.

"Princesses...and Prince! Celestia and Luna are ready for the meeting." He called out to the Royals.

"We'll settle this later, Spike watches Discord and make sure he doesn't do anything funny around here," Twilight tells Spike as she, Cadence, and Shining Armor all got up from their seats and walked over to the open doors and then it closed.

Spike and Sunset Shimmer both felt an aura of awkwardness as they saw standing there Discord had on a smile as he had his hand upwards as if he's going to snap which he was.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE MEETING ROOM**

Inside there is a big table in the middle of the room where Twilight was sitting on one side, Cadence on another side, Shining on the other, Celestia on the top of the table and Luna near the side of her and looking sleepy and bored as she yawns.

"Sister 'yawwwwn' why did you drag me out of my bed today?" She speaks out as her face keeps falling down onto the table but managed to still keep it up and Celestia ignored this and spoke up.

"Ok, so I've brought you all here for a very important announcement and to try and plan out."

"What is it, Princess?" Twilight asked her as Celestia was clearing her throat as she continued on.

"Well you see we're trying to plan a royal greeting for some of the different nations since we need to straighten our ties with them and each other as allies, what do you all think about this?" She asked everyone there as they were wondering about her idea. Though their thoughts were interrupted by Luna who had her head down on the table and was sleeping through they ignore it as Twilight spoke up.

"I think that it can work but we might need time to set up everything up before saying this to the others," Twilight tells the sun princess despite Luna's loud snoring which was bothering Celestia which she then clapped her hands.

"Kibitz!" She called out as someone came in, a man who wore glasses was a bit bald but had some hair and was wearing a red coat on himself. "Yes, Princess?" He asked as he then saw Luna on the table as he knew what Tia wanted.

"Shall I get the waking medicine again?" He asked her as she nodded and he put his hand in his pocket and brought out what looks like an air horn. The three family members then plugged their ears as well as Celestia.

He lets it out and a loud piercing noise came out of it and woke up Luna as she jumped off her seat. She got back up as she gave her sister and Kibitz an angry look though she blows out a huff and then got back to her seat.

"Continue on sister." She said quietly as her sister smiles as she looked back to the others and gave them the signal to continue on with what they're saying.

"Well, I was going to say.." Cadence spoke out. "I think this can be a good idea to maybe get the crystal citizens in on this so they can mingle with the different people from other countries." She said placing her hand on her chin thinking about the possibilities of this.

"Yeah I agree with that, maybe share some ideas?" Shining said as he agreed with his wife and said his own piece.

"I agree with this idea too and we can have my friends help out with this gathering, can we?" She asked the sun princess as she nodded.

"Why yes, of course, that would…" She stopped as she then heard snoring again as it was coming from Luna again, she got to Kibitz and took the air horn and placed it near Luna's ear as she pressed it and woke her up again.

"AGGGGH YES YES, I AGREE TO THIS…..IDEA YOU HAVE SISTER!" She yelled out as she holding her hands to her ears, as she looked at her sister and smiled awkwardly.

"C-Can I go back to bed please?" She pleaded to her as Celestia nodded. "Yes, you may dear sister." She replied to her which she took well as she got up and was slumping around as she got through the door.

"Ok if we all agree with my idea then we'll have until the end of next week to get everything prepared." She said as the three nodded at this.

"Oh, this party seems perfect!" A voice said out loud as everyone saw where Luna used to sit was Discord holding a drink in his hand. As Celestia looked annoyed at his presence. "Although what is this party about anyway?" He asked innocently to which Twilight just straight up said. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh don't bother I already heard what you planned but tell you what, I'll help you with what you have planned." He said which made Twilight raise an eyebrow at what he just said.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked him as he then stands up and gives a salute. "Positively, scouts honor, I'm sure I won't get in your way, your highness." He says as he then conjures a door. "I'll be on my way….oh by the way Twilight you might want to check on your assistant." He briefly said as he walked into the door as it disappeared.

"I guess…..meeting adjourned?" She questionly said as Twilight wondered what he meant by that as she then got up from her chair and ran over to the doors as she opened it up she saw Spike inside a water tank.

"Twilight! HELP!" He called out as Twilight, Cadence, and Shining got near the tanks and then tried to save him from the water tank by trying to break the glass but then Shining holds the water up so it doesn't flood the castle room and then sends it out the window, with Cadence just giving him a look to which he looked nervous.

"What? There wasn't anywhere else I could put the water!" He says to her as she sighed and places her hand on her face.

"Spike, what happened?" She asked him as Spike spat out water as he then breathed in the air.

"I tried to get him to not enter the room but he just threw me into that trap thing and he was just listening in the door. Sorry I couldn't stop him." He says looking down though Twilight pats his head.

"It's ok Spike...come on let's get you dried up." She said to him as she helped Spike up the ground and then they walk to another room to help him out and then afterward.

LATER IN MOBIUS

In the mountain range, Sonic was climbing down the mountain as he runs down and then gets to the snowy plains, he keeps running through the field of snow leaving behind tracks.

"Man, this snowstorm is hitting really hard here, then again I haven't been through this part of the mountainside." He thought to himself as he felt the freezing cold going through his body.

"Brr, now I'm feeling a bit chilly right now." He kept thinking as he kept running through the plains as he then spots a diner out in the middle of the blizzard, he gets in as he was looking around as inside there was a bar on the front as he then gets onto one of the stools as he then rings the bell.

ONE DELICIOUS LUNCH LATER

"Man, that was a good lunch." He says as he rubs his full stomach walks out of the diner and puts on his jackets as he sees the blizzard fade away.

"Oh good the blizzard is gone, at least now I can see where I'm-" He said until he heard something coming in the distance, it was a snow bike which had two people who were concealed in winter gear one of them have a red tail. It kept going to where Sonic was as he dodged out of the way of it as it came back around.

'Hey, what's the big idea trying to run me over? The one driving it got out of the vehicle as he walked towards Sonic, he took off his helmet revealing a guy with green hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey Sonic long time no see!" Said the guy as Sonic just got the biggest scowl on his face the minute he recognized who he was.

"...Scourge." He said quietly. "And I take it the other person is-" He said as the other person on the vehicle takes off the helmet on herself and it was a girl with red hair and a bow on top of her head.

"Hi there Big Blue, it's been a long while hasn't it?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Sonic knew who that girl was as he gritted his teeth and his hand tightened as the bitter memories started to flow into his mind.

"Fiona…." He quietly said as he then turned away and was walking away from the two as he reached for his communicator, but was then Scourge got in his way.

"Hey come on blue, I wonder if you'd missed us?" He said as Sonic just walks away from him as Scourge just smiled as knew what to do to get him to stop.

"Are you still feeling down after Fiona dumped you for me or are you just still after all that?" He called out at him which then he got spin-dashed which Scourge took as he smiled at that.

"Heh, I've been itching for a fight with you." He said smiling as he ran and spin-dashed at Sonic which he dodges while Fiona is on the side and smirking at what was happening.

"Yes, I'm liking this...I always enjoy making him suffer."

* * *

 **Whoa...so it seems like these two have shown up. Now this gets interesting.**

 **Apologies for the long delay, it's just I've been having writers block lately and had a lot of distractions as of late. I'll try and get another one out as soon as I can.**

 **Be sure to Fav and Follow this story and also be sure to leave a review here.**

 **See y'all later!**


End file.
